The Legend of Zelda: Saga of the Starborn
by Marmion
Summary: The legend tells of a race of men that walked the world long before the darkness crept forth from below the moutain deep. This is the story of that race.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Rain thundered down in ceaseless torrents. It tore across the night in a sheet of dark malice, clutching at the high castle towers, and slamming against the lofty windows. With a sudden explosion of heat and light, the front gates of the castle were rent from their hinges, and sent blazing across the moat bridge in broken fragments. A dark shadow came hurling through the black portal. The high-pitch scream of a horse stabbed the icy night. It was the scream of a delirious mind—a twisted mind, an evil mind. Astride the fleeing horse rode two figures: one tall and massive, with eyes that flickered madly, greedily drinking in the night shadows, as if feeding some awful hunger deep inside its dark soul. Waves of fierce rage rolled from its face as it clutched at the reigns. The other rider was hooded. It turned and a sparkle of blue azure pierced through the veil. In that moment of blue intensity, a soul, as profound and deep as time, came swirling upward. Great sorrow loomed there, and a pleading that shook the very foundation of that soul. But only for a brief second, before the screeching horse galloped over the stormy horizon into the cold blackness of rain and wind...  
  
Part One: The Forsaken  
  
Chapter One: Kokiri Forest  
  
"...Link! Get up! I found it! Hey, Link!" A scrawny boy burst into the doorway, struggled with the brown strip of cloth that covered the entrance, tripped over a small log chair, and smashed his face against the wooden bed where his friend lay curled up in deep sleep. The newcomer let out a tiny grunt, "Hmmggg...I always do that!" he groaned. Collecting himself, he stood up, rubbing his face.  
  
"Hey, get up you lazy trout!" he nudged his sleeping friend with a quick jab to the shoulder. Link grunted, yawned and stretched until he was fully awake. Sitting up, he turned his sleepy blue eyes to the intruder and wheezed,  
  
"What's up Milon? What did you find?"  
  
Milon took a quick step backwards. Stealing a furtive glance around to make sure no one could hear, he leaned over and whispered:  
  
"The sword, what else, you git. What do you think we've been looking for all this time, a deku nut? Seriously, you must have too much fairy dust rattling around in there. Come on, I'll show you where it is. But we can't let Mido see us. Let's go." Swallowing the growing sigh in his throat, Link threw aside his orange leaf-stitched blanket, and climbed out of the bed.  
  
The same dream. How many times now? Where was that place....the castle....and who were those two people? Those blue eyes, they seemed so familiar...  
  
"What! What are you doing, Link? Sleeping on your feet?! Come on." Link snapped out of his daze as his hasty friend shoved him from the small room. Out on the deck of his tree dwelling, Link looked down and spotted several other children happily playing about the water stream, and dashing between giant trees in their frolicking and game-making. Little voices floated up to Link's porch in small bursts of laughter.  
  
A golden sheen of morning sunlight enveloped the forest clearing. Soft green hues of the trees mingled with the warm patches of small luminary globes as fire flies and fairies flitted through the forest, emitting glowing trails of light wherever they went.  
  
Link straightened the folds of his green tunic, combed his fingers through his tousled pile of blond hair, and threw on his green cap. Then he clambered down the wooden ladder. Milon was already waiting for him below. Immediately he set off skipping toward the other side of the clearing, far to the east, with Link slowly lumbering after him.  
  
The terrain of the forest clearing was jagged, with mounds of earth jutting up to form high hills topped with green grass and speckled with flowers of all colors. Giant trees loomed past them, where other children climbed up and down ladders that led to various tree houses. As they drew near a tree that was particularly large, with several burly stems sticking out from the trunk, Milon veered around behind it and muttered,  
  
"Tom...he'd kill us if he knew. What a pain to have a brother." Milon silently studied his friend, "you're so lucky, Link. You don't have to deal with older brothers. Why couldn't we have been born brothers, instead?" They kept walking. After a moment Link looked over and said:  
  
"Well, we are brothers, Milon. At least that's what Phairyn says. That all of us Kokiri children are brothers and sisters."  
  
"Yes, that's what he said. But there are many things that he does not tell us." Milon looked up into the sprawling wall of trees that circled the forest clearing. He hesitated a moment before going on: "Like how we all came to live here in the forest. Don't you ever wonder, Link? I mean, certainly we didn't just jump out of a tree sprout. Well...maybe Mido." They both laughed.  
  
Link watched as the blurry streak of a pink fairy zoomed past them, trailed by a yellow-haired girl. He did often wonder...how did they become children of the forest? Did they always live here? But in his dreams. Something about a mother and a father. Once he asked Phairyn what a father was, but the tree only responded with silence. Always silence. Though Link could have sworn that there was sorrow buried deep in the barky orbs of the tree that day.  
  
Suddenly the forest opened upon them. The dank smell of leaves and other plant-life drifted up from the forest floor. Distant sounds echoed through the leafy abyss. Link reached out and snatched a handful of red tulu- berries from a near-by tree. They crunched sweetly in his mouth. He grabbed another handful for Milon. They crunched on the red berries together, slipping past trees and moss-covered rocks.  
  
"We're here" Milon suddenly announced, coming to a halt. Motioning for Link to follow, Milon crept up next to a cluster of trees, and slipped sideways into the center of the tree fold. That gave way to a small opening, where a hole in the ground was now visible rearing up into a small cave entrance. Milon whirled around and flashed Link a devious smile, then plunged into the black aperture.  
  
Link groaned audibly and crawled in headfirst, mumbling as he followed. What was Milon about to get him into?  
  
At first there was no light. The two boys had to use their hands as guides. They managed to gain a few scratches and bruises as they bumped against the rough stone beneath them. Soon the walls of the cave began to emit a phosphorescent glow in random places. The light grew in intensity until they could see well enough without using their hands. The ceilings had risen high enough to walk freely under.  
  
Without a warning, Link was thrown back by a blinding blast of light. He toppled backwards and scrambled up, face forward with arms stretched behind him, palms to the ground. Milon crouched low, near the wall. The ball of light came from the far end of the cave. It floated over a small pool of water that rippled with iridescent streaks. Slowly, the orb of light thinned into a single ray and ripped through the cave until it finally blinked out with a purple flash of smoke. There, wrapped in a ribbon of luminous beams, hovered the biggest fairy creature Link had ever seen.  
  
"Welcome, little friends. I have been waiting for your arrival." It spoke with a voice so musical that it mesmerized Link into silence. He stared, mouth open, eyes gaping. "Young Link, your friend tells me that you are looking for something." Link tore his gaze from the creature and looked over at Milon, who also seemed to be completely bewitched by the beauty of the fairy.  
  
"My name is Palara," she continued, her shimmering body glimmered and soaked in the myriad colors of the water beneath her. "I am glad to see you. My children are spread wide throughout the far reaches of the world. They bring many tidings, both strange and terrible. They also tell me of a young boy who is more than a boy." Link only gawked. "Yes, I think they are correct, my children. But this is as it should be, as it was foretold." Tiny streams of light twirled and shifted around the radiant figure.  
  
"But I am not the one that should tell you of things untold. That is for another one...older and wiser than I," she made a graceful gesture with her slender arms. Link still said nothing, though a deep yearning unfolded in his heart, a yearning for knowledge that was long hidden from him. Was he about to find out more about his past? He waited for Palara to continue.  
  
"Now you are here, and the weight of the world is bearing down on this one spot. But you do not feel it yet. Be brave, little hero, in time you will feel it. And you will not be alone when you do"  
  
"Hero?" Link blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he stammered.  
  
"Ah, you will soon find out. But here I have something to give you," her body seemed to twist in a strange manner—her gold hair floated and hovered in the air, each strand flecked with diamond droplets. Reaching down, Palara dipped her arm into the glittering water beneath her. Slowly, she pulled her hand back, and the bright glint of a blade gleamed as it was drawn from its watery scabbard. Palara brought the blade up and held it before her like a queen wielding her royal scepter.  
  
"This has been cluttering up my pool for too long. It is yours now, little hero. Use it wisely." Link stared in disbelief. The Sword of the Kokiri...it had to be. Phairyn had told him many stories of the Kokiri Sword. But could it be... Stepping forward, Link gripped the sword by the hilt, and drew it closer to inspect it. The blade stretched nearly a foot and a half, with a silver finish. Small leaf designs were etched at the base of the blade, near the hilt. It was the image of a deku leaf. From Kikiri Forest.  
  
"But isn't this..." Link started to ask, but Palara had already begun,  
  
"No time for questions. Someone is looking for you at this very moment. Go back quickly, and remember that whenever you are in dire need, my children are always nearby. They are hidden in dark places of the world, but they will gladly aid you in your quest." Palara turned to Milon, "you are a true friend. Never forget that Link loves you as a brother." Her light faded to a dim flicker, and before she faded completely her voice trailed off with, "Good luck, little hero. There will be another time."  
  
With that she was gone, and the two boys were alone in the soft glow of the cavern. After a long pause, they started out the cave and back down to the village. 


	2. Chapter Two: Phairyn's Emerald

Chapter Two: Phairyn's Emerald  
  
"Quest? Hero? What was she talking about, Milon? Why didn't you tell me about her?" The two friends retraced the leaf-ridden path that led to Palara's cave and cleared the forest edge. Link heaved at the silver sword with both hands.  
  
"She told me not to tell you, Link," Milon huffed with a hurtful tone. "And besides, I didn't think it was a good idea to make her mad. You should have been there. She nearly scared me right out of my tunic." Link couldn't help but laugh. They kept walking.  
  
"Well, now what are we going to do?" Milon suggested.  
  
"Phairyn. He's the only one who can tell us more about Palara, and what she meant about all that hero busi—"  
  
"Milon! Where have you been!" The voice belonged to a slightly older Kikiri with brown hair and amber eyes. He ambled up to the two friends and stared at the sword resting in Link's hands. "Where did you get that sword, Link?" his voice was cold. "You shouldn't have that. Give it here."  
  
Milon pushed away his brother's outstretched hand, "Shut up, Mido! You don't know anything. Just go away: this is none of your business. Why don't you go sit on a spiked beetle! At least there you'd be more welcome." Mido pulled back, face contorted with anger. But before he could speak, another voice called out:  
  
"Hey Link! There you are!" A girl had just bounced into view. Slender, with emerald eyes and hair that reflected the light green tint of the surrounding trees, she stood even with Link, catching her breath. Mido turned and his expression quickly changed from anger to bliss. He spoke in a nervous jitter:  
  
"Hey Saria, what's going on?" He blushed. Milon sneered at his brother's embarrassment. Saria beamed a radiant smile,  
  
"I was just visiting Phairyn. He wants to speak with Link and Milon. Quickly, don't keep him waiting." Mido frowned, but said nothing. Link and Milon set off towards the ancient tree, leaving Mido and Saria together to blush at each other.  
  
They wound around several Kikiri houses, and passed children playing in the grass. Two girls waved as Link passed. More fairies glided past them, throwing off sparks of shimmering dust. Milon sneezed and swatted at the air, muttering curses at the annoying fairies. Soon they came to the stream of water. It trickled quietly through the village. Its soothing murmur always calmed Link when his nightmares took over—as if the crystal fluids softly whispered words of comfort into his soul.  
  
"You know, Milon," Link jumped onto the first stepping stone, "I don't think your brother is against you. Maybe if you were nicer to him—"  
  
"Nicer!" Milon jumped onto the stone behind Link. "I'd rather play with a bomb beetle. Mido thinks he can control everything." They leapt over onto the next stepping stone; below them water lightly splashed up against the stones as it quietly flowed past. "When is he going to realize that he doesn't control me? I'm the one who controls..." But in his anger, he missed the next stone and landed in the stream with a cold splash.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Yeah, you're in control, Milon." Link reached down and pulled his flailing companion out of the water. "But at least you aren't making fun of Mido about Saria anymore, are you Milon?"  
  
"Never!" Milon croaked, spluttering water from his mouth. Link tuned away a dubious look. They continued their trek through the rolling green hillsides and eventually came to a spot where the ground rose up to form a natural wall spreading out in both directions. The two boys trotted up to a large round opening in the wall, and slouched through it.  
  
After a few moments the mossy tunnel gave way to a vast open glade. There, near the center, rose the towering figure of a tree, its enormous trunk spanning several yards and its great branches spreading out to encompass nearly the entire glade. The immensity of the tree's girth always caused Link to pause and exhale. There was a powerful strange sense of serenity that always came from the tree.  
  
Today as Link neared the swarthy trunk, he could sense a disturbance in the atmosphere—something he'd never felt before. Looking up into the giant grooves that served as Phairyn's eyes, Link detected something odd. But could it be...?  
  
There came from deep within the bowels of Phairyn a series of powerful rumblings. They ricocheted off his inner trunk and tumbled out of the gaping hole of his mouth.  
  
HOOOOMMMMMMM!!! HUUUUUMMMMM!  
  
The ground shook with the mighty force of the tree's voice. Leaves rustled and whispered in hushed tones. A few deku nuts fell to the ground with a gentle plop.  
  
"Ah, you have come, my children" It boomed ominously. The two boys took a step back, silently staring up into the tree. "Little Milon, you have done well to remain silent about the sword. Now take leave of us. I need to speak of many thinks with your friend. Go." Milon didn't wait to ask questions: he turned and left. Link watched until his friend disappeared through the tunnel before turning around.  
  
"You have made a visit to young Palara, I see," Phairyn continued in his powerful thrumming voice. "She has told me that it is time for you to learn of your true destiny" Link's heart froze. Destiny. That was a strange word filled with strange feelings. Destiny. "I am afraid that Palara is right. The time has come all too soon. Yes, all too soon. But even I cannot prevent destiny's grip, though I tried to stall it for a while. Perhaps that was enough. We will see." Here Phairyn gave a tremendous sigh.  
  
"Tell me, Link, about the dreams that have been plaguing your nights"  
  
How did he know?! Link took a heavy breath and, with a tremble in his voice, began: "My dreams...well I don't really know. There's a horse that screams like a wild stalfos, then there's a man...or I think it's a man. He's enormous with black eyes. He's evil. But there's also a girl. A girl with blue eyes, and she's the evil man's prisoner. And she wants help. There's a castle, and it's always raining....but I don't understand what it all means. What does it mean, Phairyn?"  
  
The ancient tree was silent for a while, as if turning deep and mysterious thoughts through its mind, searching for the right one. Then it spoke:  
  
"There is a song that I want you to hear, Link. It is as old as the world itself, and was sung by the first people that walked this land, long before these trees grew into a vast forest. Listen closely, child. This is how it was sung." There issued from the depths of the tree a deep and mournful tone. It tore through Link's heart, and opened up a terrible emotion inside him.  
  
Deep in the maze of ageless time The endless struggle wages on Order battles his brother Chaos Until one is thrown from eternity So in the distant land of Hyrule There falls a shadow of Evil Consuming the light of the Three And bringing death to all the world But a twin is born to that shadow To lift the darkness from the land And with the power of the Sages Banish the shadow into the void  
  
A dreadful silence ensued. Link shivered as the solemn recital soaked through his memory, as if it were some abominable portent of doom upon the world. But isn't that what it really was, a prophecy of sorts?  
  
Phairyn spoke. "The evil man on the horse is the shadow of Evil that was spoken of ages ago. Already his dark essence has spread too far from its desert cradle. Slowly it moves towards the throne at Hyrule Castle. It must not claim its prize. Otherwise, there will be no earth, no more Kokiri Forest.  
  
"Time is moving quickly against us. The hour has come for you to fulfill your destiny. You, Link, son of Lynaris, are the one who was appointed to fight against the encroaching shadow." Link spluttered in disbelief, completely speechless. What in the name of Dyn was this tree babbling about? Lynaris....it seemed so familiar, yet strange.  
  
"What do you mean? Who is Lynaris? My father?" Link gripped the Kokiri sword tightly in his fist.  
  
"There is not much time to explain it all to you now. Soon enough you will learn, if time is kind. You have the sword of the Kokiri Forest. Now, only one thing remains." There was a low shudder from high up in the tree's branches. A flash of green broke through the leaves and slowly descended toward Link. It was a glimmering sparkle of a round jewel, green and bright as the deep wood. Link reached out and grasped the humming treasure. "This is the gift of the forest. It will guide you. Do not lose it." Link gazed into its glittering depth for a moment before shoving it in the folds of his tunic.  
  
"One last thing" Phairyn opened up a deep note that resonated across the glade and into the trees beyond. Immediately from toward the village the dazzling sparkle of a fairy streaked through the air and slowly come to a halt where it hovered silently before the ancient tree. "Navi will accompany you while away from Kokiri Forest." The small fairy shimmered in response. "Listen to her counsel. She is wiser than what you may believe. She will lead you to where you must now go."  
  
"Now?" Link stuttered. "What? I can't leave now. I need to say goodbye to everyone...Milon. Couldn't he come with me...at least Milon?" The world seemed to suddenly close in on him. It was all happening too fast. He needed time to think, to plan.  
  
"Unfortunately the hero's path is always the solitary path. So is it now, and so it will often be in future perils. I have guarded the children of the forest for many years now. In letting you go I struggle greatly with my heart; do not ask me to give up another of my children.  
  
"But even now a sinister evil has been at work. My roots stretch deep and far through all the dark underways of the world. Someone has found one of my roots and has poisoned me—someone who wields terrible power. I fear that it might be too late. I have remained dormant for too long.  
  
"You must pass through the fallen tree hollow that lies behind me, Link. It is the only way out of these woods. Years ago I closed off this part of Kokiri Forest, and sealed the entrance with an enchantment that prevents unknown dangers to venture into my domain. Once, a long time ago, you passed through that doorway when you first came to live here among the Kokiri. You do not remember that day...for time has drained the memory of your former life. Now the time has come for you to pass through that gate again. I pray that it will not be the last time that you do."  
  
Link stood frozen before the tree. His lip trembled but he stuffed his fears down inside and covered them with more fears. Navi blinked and flashed before him, goading him forward.  
  
The fallen log was thrown haphazardly between several trees. Great strands of moss fell down over it, creating a green curtain at the opening. Phairyn's voice came in a low rumble: "Farewell, young one. This is the last time you will see me in this form. Soon I will succumb to the poison. But be brave and know that there is always hope."  
  
Link took one last look at the place that had been his home since he could remember. Never would he have imagined that today he would be torn from his dear friends, from the life that he had always known.  
  
A single tear welled up in his blue eyes and fell to the ground as he stepped through the portal. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Journey Begins

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins  
  
They had been trudging through the forest now for several hours, with no sign of it ending. The patches of sunlight that filtered through the canopy high above gradually grew larger and larger as they neared the edge of the woods. More sounds came wafting from deep into the forest, on all sides. Link's ears perked with apprehension, but Navi led him onward at a merciless pace.  
  
"So you're the hero that's going to save the forest?" Navi paused and studied Link with a doubtful look. She shimmered and tinkled, then flipped around to resume her airy flight. Link did not speak. He was still confused about his destiny. Phairyn had told him nothing of his past...except that he was the son of Lynaris—whoever that was. Link clutched at the heavy sword. The light cushion of the forest grass fell away and was replaced by sharp rocks and dead tree limbs. Blisters began to form on Link's scratched feet. Still he ploughed forward.  
  
Finally the afternoon sun broke through the trees as the two travelers emerged from the forest wall and looked down at the vast valley stretched out below them. The first thing Link noticed was the dazzling intensity of the bright blue sky. Its great immensity overwhelmed him with awe: he had never seen something so infinitely huge.  
  
Tiny hills rolled off into the horizon. Strands of trees snaked along a river far to the west. More trees spread out: some dotted the valley at a breezy distance, others huddled together in thick clusters. Squinting, Link noticed a tiny irregular dot off to the west, along the path of the river. There seemed to be movement.  
  
"That's where we should go," Navi said in a resolute chirp. "Let's get started. On our way I'll tell you what Phairyn has in store for us." She blinked red for a moment, then floated down and alighted on Link's shoulder, getting herself comfortable. Link nodded and set off toward the river. The grass was not as soft as the forest grass, but it helped cushion his blisters.  
  
"Our mission is to get to Hyrule Castle to warn the King about the evil man from the desert. We have to travel as swiftly as possible. There have been rumors of strange creatures appearing at night here in this valley and other places." They were now descending into the valley. Every so often they passed a few solitary trees that shifted their light branches uncomfortably, sending up soft susurrations to the empty sky. Somehow it appeared that even the trees could detect a change in the atmosphere.  
  
"Well, then what are we going to do after we warn the King? Are we coming back? What about this green diamond here?" Link tucked at the emerald stuffed inside the folds of his clothing. "What does it do? What is it for?"  
  
Navi shifted slightly to look up in Link's face: "Phairyn intends much more for you. That sword is only the beginning. And the gift of the forest has many secrets unknown even to me. We will learn more." Link walked on in silence. His feet hurt and his eyes were sore from the blinding light of the sun. It was apparent that Kokiri forest was protected from outside dangers as well as from this oppressive light.  
  
They reached the river and started up beside it towards their destination, still a distant speck. The water tinkled happily as it slowly glided forward, whispering softly. Link strained to hear words, but the river only lulled merrily and moved onward.  
  
At last, the large red sun slowly sank behind the hills, and the travelers stopped to pass the night in the calm shelter of a grove of trees. Navi flew up and found a comfortable niche in a tree to climb into. For a long time she shimmered dimly, then her red light faded completely.  
  
Link set the sword down against him next to the green emerald. Then he took off his cap and rolled it up into a pillow. The night was cool, but a warm wind gently blew past, covering him like a soft blanket. The stars sparkled in their deep abode. Above, the Luminore blazed as noble as ever. Phairyn had often told him and Milon about the Luminore. That it was the point in which the three goddesses first entered the universe. Together, the two friends would talk far into the night, gazing at the Luminore, wondering at how life outside the forest would be like.  
  
Slowly, Link gave way to exhaustion. His eyelids drooped. Once. Twice.  
  
Then suddenly they flew open, wide with terror. Link scrambled to sit up, his heart beating like mad. There had just been something there, up in the trees. Link could see something...orange, like gold fire. Two orbs of deep amber. Eyes...but where did it go. Blinking furiously, Link peered up into the shadows. He could see nothing now. It was gone.  
  
He lay down again, clutching the sword's hilt with one hand. His breathing came in calmer spurts. The only sound was the gentle murmur of the water.  
  
The yellow moon had traveled far into its nightly journey before Link finally fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Lon Lon Ranch

Chapter Four: Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Morning came with the screeching noise of birds twittering above in the trees. Link grunted and flopped over on his side, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep before Navi woke him up. He snuggled his face comfortably against the green cap. His eyes fell open a fraction of an inch and light flooded in, momentarily blinding him. Scowling, he turned over again with his back to the sun. The light didn't bother him now.  
  
But something else did.  
  
He jolted up with a sudden yelp. A face hovered above him, peering down with large black eyes. It was a girl. Her hair fell over her shoulder in long dark folds. She appeared to be studying Link with an expression of curiosity.  
  
"Hello," came the meek voice of the girl. "I thought I saw someone creeping along here in these trees last night. It was you. But how strange you are. What is your name, boy?"  
  
With a flash of speed, Link brought up the sword and thrust it at the girl. She squawked and jumped back a step. Link planted his back against the tree trunk, and with trembling arms, he kept the sword pointed at the strange girl.  
  
Navi burst from her nest and zipped down, sending sparkling red dust in all directions. She landed on Link's shoulder and yelled into his ear:  
  
"Put that down, crazy fool! She's just a girl. By Dyn, you have absolutely no sense, do you?" Link quickly lowered the sword, spluttering some sort of apology. He stood up to face the girl.  
  
"My name's Alyanna," the girl smiled, gazing with wonder at Navi. "Wow! A fairy! Pa's told me so much about fairies, but I've never seen one before. So pretty! You must be one of the fairy children from the forest! But I thought they never left..."  
  
Navi flew up, spraying fairy dust into the girl's face: "We are on our way to Hyrule Castle. Have you heard any news from that way?" Alyanna shrugged, smoothing out her brown dress:  
  
"No, we haven't received any news from Hytown for many weeks now. Few people travel this far south. But Pa's planning to make a trip to Hytown tomorrow. Maybe you could go with him."  
  
"Yes," came Navi's squeaky reply. "We would like that. We are in a hurry."  
  
"Well, then let's go talk to Pa. He'll have more to say about the comings and goings of Hytown. Come on, fairy boy. I'm not going to hurt you, promise." Alyanna giggled and spun around, her lush hair slapping at the air as it twirled.  
  
Link shoved his cap down over his scraggly mass of blonde hair, grabbed the sword, and made sure that the emerald was secure in his tunic before turning to follow. Navi flitted about, trying to contain her impatience.  
  
They walked along the small river, up and down hills, and through large thickets of trees. Link's stomach growled ferociously, causing Alyanna to laugh. She promised him a delicious meal once they reached the ranch.  
  
"We have the best milk in all the world," she insisted. "And our chickens are nice and fat. Wonderful eggs."  
  
She led them on, chattering relentlessly about the ranch, her father, and everything else under the stars. Link listened patiently, his attention slipping every so often as they passed an interesting plant or a strange creature moving about the grass. One particular animal stood out; it was small and shaped funny, like a blob of mud. It wobbled and plobbed around in the grass, sending off strange squishy noises. Alyanna called it a chuchu, claiming that they were completely harmless and quite useful for healing purposes.  
  
"Fairy boy," Alyanna broke Link's daydream with a soft voice, "is it true that the children of the forest have no parents? Don't you have parents?"  
  
Link watched as a blue chuchu creature wobbled up to the river, twisted its pudgy folds for a moment, then rolled into the water with a blubbering squeal of delight. Didn't this chuchu have parents? Doesn't everyone have parents? Lynaris....  
  
"I don't know my parents." His voice was low and distant, touched with a note of sadness. Alyanna didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
The river wound along the hills until it came to a wide, open field. There sat the ranch. Several wooden buildings squatted close together, with the river running through them. A thick wall of trees spread around and covered most of the ranch, except at the opening, where two large poles jutted up from the ground with a wooden sign connecting them. It read "Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
It was still early morning. They passed the large white building that greeted them first, and walked around to the barn. A tall thin man grappled with a pitch-fork, shoving hay and muttering low forceful curses. He turned and revealed a pair of black eyes that seemed to be stuck in a beady glare. A thin mustache spread downward from under his large nose. His mouth was stretched into a permanent sneer. He looked up and spotted the two strangers.  
  
"Gah!!" he splurted forth a high shrill; his eyes bulged and he stumbled backwards, dropping his pitch-fork. Nearby, a cow gave a peevish moo in remonstrance. Link had never seen someone so tall, and so fidgety. The man recovered from his shock and bent over to pick up his tool. One of his eyes twitched as he stared down at Link and the fairy resting on his shoulder.  
  
"What is this!" he blurted out, bringing his face closer to the small boy. Link stepped back, trying not to stare at the man's bulging, twitching eye. Alyanna stepped up:  
  
"Uncle Gorf, this is a fairy boy from Kokiri Forest. See the fairy? They are on their way to Hyrule Castle in Hytown. Where's Pa?" Gorf kept his twitching eye bent over Link for a moment longer, then said in a gruff voice,  
  
"He's out feeding the chickens. Left me here to do all the hard work. I do everything around here. Everything." With that, he turned and started shoveling more hay, muttering a stream of curses with each shove of the pitch-fork. Another cow sent up a disgruntled moo. On his way out, Link could hear Gorf yelling, "Shut up, Tulip!"  
  
Outside they found a short, chubby man throwing corn to a pack of chickens that clucked and scrambled fiercely after the falling food.  
  
"Pa! Come see the fairy boy! Look! See, exactly how you described them." Alyanna rushed up to her father, full of excitement. The small man looked over, and gave Link a warm smile.  
  
"So, a stray Kokiri. What brings you out of your woods, my little friend?"  
  
"We're on our way to Hyrule Castle," replied Link, motioning to Navi. "We were hoping that you could help us get there."  
  
"Ah, the Castle. Well, you'll have to spend the night. I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning. Alyanna, dear, go tell Mother to prepare an extra dish for supper. It's not often that we get the honor of having guests. We live so far south." Alyanna sped off with the instructions.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening, Link sat at a large wooden table, hungrily chomping down on a chicken leg. It tasted very good. There was also corn, and carrots, and potatoes, and lots of bread, none of which he had ever eaten. He ate it all with vigor, and once or twice caught himself smacking embarrassingly loud.  
  
"So tell us, what exactly do you plan on doing once we get to Hytown?" Gorf demanded, jabbing a chicken bone in Link's direction. Alyanna's mother spoke:  
  
"Let's not bother the child with questions, Gorf." She smiled down at Link. Cascades of black hair fell over her shoulders; her midnight eyes twinkled in the candlelight. Link gazed into her face. It seemed like what a mother's face should look like: very loving and kind. But there was something more hidden there, buried deep in the inky pools of her eyes. It was the same look that Link had seen in Phairyn's eyes: a look of great sadness mingled with deep wisdom.  
  
"Aranella, dear, did you make any dessert for us tonight?" Alyanna's father licked his fingers clean, and stuffed another bite of bread into his mouth.  
  
"Taylon, my love," Aranella said, uncovering a taki pie, "you remember what the medicine man in Hytown told you. Too many sweets will make you fat."  
  
"Well, he's too late there," Gorf gruffed, shoving more chicken down his mouth. "He's already as fat as Tulip. Gah! Gah! Gah!" No one else laughed.  
  
They ate the pie, talked some more, and finally settled down for the night. Link lay in his bed, looking out the window, up at the Luminore, wondering if Milon was also gazing up at the same star. Even with Navi there, he felt the cold chill of loneliness creeping over him. It was a strange feeling. Maybe that was the feeling Palara had warned him about.  
  
Taking the green jewel in both hands, Link slowly turned it before him, watching as it glittered in the moonlight. The gift of the forest, Phairyn called it. What did that mean? Navi had to know what it was for, but why wouldn't she tell him. Maybe she was still waiting for the opportune moment. Link hoped that it would be soon.  
  
A tree limb rustled up against the window. Link glanced over to see a dark branch scratch up against the glass. Two gold leaves pressed up against the window, flashing brightly in the moonlight. Link blinked, suddenly realizing that there had been no tree outside the window. But what just...Link shot upwards and threw himself towards the window. The dark branch was gone.  
  
What had just been there? Memories of the previous night flooded into his mind. There had been two orbs of golden orange. Two golden leaves. Like eyes. Link shoved the curtains across the window, grabbed the sword, and placed it next to him at a safe reach. Someone was following him. But who? And why?  
  
Far into the night Link tossed in his bed. 


End file.
